


[Sherlock/Anderson]Uncontrollability 纵溺负下

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 真不好意思拖了这么久，其实感想什么的我也不知道要说点什么好，就随便聊一聊吧。其实我在想，这篇文章我想表达的也只是一种不可预知不可预见的无聊命运吧。普通人的生活也许是那些一点一滴粘补起来的不尽完整的，或许一丝波动平衡也就不会继续存在，更不用说另外余波未尽的震悚了。尖利与平静。这其实是普通人内心永不可弃的一切吧——平静的生活使一切突击的破碎都成为尖叫，包括尖利的琴声与爱意。只是必有一时惊声如鸣其中。可能是自己的文章总是近于晦涩，所以我还是用自己粗劣的语言解释一下吧。这篇文章是在一次几乎“不可能”的Sherlock与安德森单独查案的时候发生的事情，SH仍然不穿防护服在犯罪现场里拉风四处走，安德森在现场外保持距离——距离并不是隔离一切的唯一假象，只是两人都不曾有过平静罢了。在安德森还作为一名无聊却默然呆在医学院解刨尸体的学生的时候，他发现了在医学院偏僻地带那个连接生气与死意的街口突然出现的拉琴人——就如同平息的阴影之间跳跃起来的声响，拉人心弦有其扣合，每一种生命平息的默然就如同被琴声所安抚却妄图重回生息——就仿佛Anderson那颗平息的心。所以当他明白了这是由一场尸体器官盗窃案带来的一切时更加不知所措，这一切在他目睹拉琴人扔下琴弓的时候就有之所止了，离开是必然的选择，然而放不下的记忆就将其伪装成不曾依存的假象吧。他倾听各位名家的乐声，但是拉琴人的愤怒在他的脑子里回荡——这一切不是任何一个妄图遗忘的人想要的真实，于是耳边也只能存下寂静。这个想法是来自于一句话——“留忆是内心深处的谣言”，自己由英文翻译了一下，不知是否准确。而关于音乐的想法，是因为sherlock的背景音的专辑实在不停触人心弦，自然本人也无可放弃了。然后是离开之后的一切，工作，婚姻，摇摇欲坠。只是有一日Sherlock闯入现场时给了他一个他似乎已经不再需要的答案。而他也不知道曾经的一切是在失控之中放纵沉溺，还是不及于指尖。我觉得用这么不知所云的话讲了一堆，其实自己一点用都没有，有些事情直抒平铺就似乎没有了一点意义——所以我现在做的事也是近乎无意的，但如果能有人能够喜欢我的文章，哪怕是一点也好，我都会非常非常高兴。犹疑了很久，还是没办法把整篇文章的思绪和题目与想法一点一点钩合起来，其实所有都在文章之中了。此外，我想，也许我的这些解释也只是画蛇添足吧，也许不让你看上面这些我所谓的“解释”才是我最想做的，一篇文章我从来都不认为它是依附于作者的思绪，它只在读者的脑中成型——所以有时我又暗暗为了自己模糊的文笔而高兴，也许我的表述让读者有其他的想法，由此有不同的文字结织发散——千人心中有其自性的哈姆雷特——这时候我就能看到各人心中那个自成其性的人了，这实在是一件无与伦比的事。因此如果我所谓的解释与你心里的那个故事不相符合，就让这些标上注释的文字消失吧，我只想要你保留你心里的那个故事——我的想法是无用的，而它于你也不是必然的结果。但是你的故事，尽管它不一定出自你的笔下，它也不一定出自你的心里——它是你的，它是你的状形，它是你的丰满自有度量——它是你的哈姆雷特。





	[Sherlock/Anderson]Uncontrollability 纵溺负下

Anderson所能回想起来的绝不是平静。  
  
车里散布着生硬的气息——黑咖啡，塑料片，轻微的酒精挥发，刚刚收集完证物的犯罪现场中尘土沉闷的淤积——层相交叠展示普通警员面对不再堆积着罪犯脑中高智商的电流冲击的无趣。  
“无聊。”Sherlock _一定_ 会这样说。  
  
只是他并没有。  
也许这才是真的太 _平淡无奇_ 了，Anderson想。他仍然在狭小的座位和车上沙发痛苦的凹陷之中僵硬着，四肢流畅操控他扮演一个司机的角色。  
Sherlock Holmes在重新开往犯罪现场的车子的暗色阴影间蜷缩在他左手边的空间内，平日里翻飞锋利的嘴唇脱离了尖刻的桎梏而相合在他身上古龙水的消解和化学药品的轻微呛人的隔离之间，色彩缺失的虹膜在突兀的指骨敲击窗台的浑浊声响中放纵视线游移不定不知从何着眼定于焦点，带着他高速运转的大脑在他宣称的“永远不坐警车”的低沉稳准里泰然自若。  
啊这也许真的不是警车，这是 _ **我的**_ 车。Anderson轻轻晃了一下头，方才刚停车探出头去就被一把塞回车内的力度带给他的疼痛在脑壳与肩膀上扭曲着，叫嚣无可趋于自默，自然也不知如何忽视藏于无知之中。  
  
  
残戾尖忍的血腥在明亮的灯光之下被开膛破肚，血液在凝结的末尾取其交集无所剩余难以防备——世界崩裂的惨碎并不在此，空气中灰黑的粉尘涌起填余湿意，将一种突兀的细节穿刺进大片似乎已经圆满的现实的色调而刻印留存拓版——Sherlock Holmes总是如此，Anderson站在犯罪现场的隔离线外拿着一件多余的防护服盯着他。  
  
 _一切都是不可控制的，无论尖利如同遗忘或平静近似血肉相撞。  
_  
  
Anderson盯着Sherlock，并非以他曾习惯的一种充满不屑与浅蔑的视线撞击黑暗，而是倚靠在他眉头之间堆积起来的迷惑惘然之上铺散嘴唇紧抿的青白——痕迹锋利得以割散，步履略呈边际如同刀锋的忐忑琴弓的平滑，颤栗相贴有之回响而平白不可探触。  
却又无人禁锢于得失之间。  
 _ **-NONE.  
  
  
Heartbeats.  
Lips.  
Breath.  
**_  
  
Sherlock在一派凌乱有序之中找寻线索的能力就像他挥舞琴弓，在每一次颤抖之中刮擦挑拣出那一刻刺入大脑皮层的音符，尖利不躲锋芒，如此非常。  
只是在他扔下琴弓时更得以牵迫人心。  
  
  
  
  
当时他刚刚脱下了橡胶手套。  
医学院的一切随着整洁而支离破碎的身体呈现出一份井然有序的姿态，过于规整而潜伏于此，Anderson轻轻拉开窗帘，在冰凉的温度之外的空气流露出无知，莫名而令人困惑——一个衣着凌乱的年轻人站在街角。  
一个拉琴人。  
  
Anderson不知道为什么他要固执地站在那个位置，少有人行却不显偏僻，Anderson却喜欢他平息站定的那一点，他每日来医学院时总是喜欢转到那个街角——平静于四通之处而俯览全景。若是乞人一定不会选择那个位置，但 _那位_ 拉琴者？他不确定。  
 _他_ 看上去太不完整了，头发的墨黑成为他身上那件深色大衣的铺垫下唯一不那么突兀的颜色，高耸的颧骨锋利得似乎要刺破身躯上单薄的皮肉，铁灰的眼珠让一切都处于一种被暗视而无法聚焦的焦灼尴尬之中，指节按压时的硬度似乎表明每一个音符的颤抖却牢于掌控，脖颈绷直，令人无法平定心跳无用的振响而弦于琴弓之上不取静谧。  
  
他知道现实有所新生了。  
Anderson每天将身边的每一丝空气理入条理之中后再打开窗帘，拉琴人的琴声突破车水马龙的喧闹和痛病尸骨无力的哭号来到他面前，在他喉咙里噎住的呼吸和胸腔的起伏之间带给他另一种生命——每一首曲子他都听过却不知是否是之本原，他不能回想起那些音符在他人指尖平静的绕响——所有的声响是如此陌生，它们似乎在千百年来被人排序禁锢之后的呻吟与死亡之中复活，带着那些不曾流淌过他的身体的感情冲进他的血液融入他的大脑与心脏。轰鸣，有所停滞撕裂却仍然不知何处是腥气延伸的尽头，拉琴人的肩膀如同天平横接了他自己对于所谓“古典”的嘻怒，平稳空架所有的感知而将神经传递的每一次闪光剥离身体，琴弓横穿骨髓。  
  
他不敢想象那是现实，意识回归如真空般的压迫令后脑疼痛于兴奋震慑的余温之间。他猜想这是不是就是一种垂于琴弦上的瘾，他见证过海洛因和鸦片的冲刷在人体上被有力抹去，但他却面对肋间肌的收缩疼痛而不自知，慌乱和焦虑在他赤裸的耳廓上生硬地敲击出冰冷的嗡响。  
那一眼泛着铁灰而钝利的目光并不是让他拉上窗帘的唯一理由。  
  
  
每一日小提琴的尖刻在他收敛起手上的刀锋时温柔地滑过他的耳尖，它在他压抑的呼吸里迫使他吞入另一个人遥远的喘息，他知道曾经有过的疯狂的跳音和如同叹息的音符滑动，在下颌骨毫不掩饰的线条旁边泵动而混杂吐息的重压轻移，夜晚的游移并不是让他离开窗口的借口——他不敢抗拒这种神经跳动的重瘾，它敲打他的胸膛发现他的沉闷反弹在肋间的苦楚，把他的生命从左胸脏器砰击的沉重声响之间一点点逼出，缠系丝连不留空白却无力招惹。  
  
警笛的尖利是打破一切的开端，尸体脏器盗窃贩卖是警察嘴里铁条般坚硬不可辩驳的罪行，而他看到拉琴人在紧迫交叠如同雨点的节拍中扔下琴弓向着学生们充满拥挤惊恐和无措的方向飞奔追驰一个浅薄身影的脚步时，他知道自己的必然无缘于琴弓可止的痛意了。  
从公寓出来转向另一个方向是他的选择，那把琴弓在他的房间里，它再也不会带着无力的他转过同一个街角了。  
  
  
从未牢固的婚姻似乎是结束一切的开端。  
他收集报告的时候苏格兰场的灯还没关上，一个高瘦的背影跳过警卫应有的喧闹闯进他的办公室，从他手里抽走尸检报告的动作干净利落，瞳孔在三个月前烧坏的灯管下扩张，一个与记忆里小提琴尖利声响不同的低沉声音给他一个不需要问题的答案。  
“Sherlock Holmes，a consulting detective.”  
  
他在面对着近距离的探视之中无法回想真相——那是一种意识之外有所深处的谣言。  
他在各位名家的演奏轰响在耳边的时候说服自己那都曾是无聊的假象，它所存留的轻薄浅止令人不知所措，唯一有效的重量在他手里的琴弓之上。  
所有的声响在他的知觉里留下余白，任何一种冲动的跳跃都无法激起震悚，任何激烈的回响都不可挑动他对于脑中令人发狂的寂静的坚持。  
他的前妻曾带着已散去的香水味撞进他已经填满资料与报告的怀里，她带来的一种随意的四散就如同是已逝去的情感满溢过喉咙与鼻尖，翻滚去属于远离的生硬而无声。  
他面对那些所谓的激情不屑一顾，尽管它们在他身边叫嚣着现实，但拉琴人和 _他的_ 琴弓是他内心里谣言与假象的开端和终结的延长。  
真实在他耳蜗旁边跳跃吵闹，只是它不在他心里。  
  
  
  
他坐在车里，仍旧抱着那件多余的防护服，它和他的身体一起被塞进方才在副驾驶座上另一个人填充过的阴影里，肩膀撞击着玻璃车窗，他看着Sherlock握着他的方向盘，把自己除了呼吸之外全部的气力投进臆想另一个人手套下指尖曾经暴露出来的薄茧的触感之中，心里漂动着曾经抚摸着琴弓的知感随意恍神。  
  
指节相撞的疼痛拽拉回他的视线，却仍然不知道如何投映一眼直视，而怀抱有所填充的不足令他略微欣慰得以依傍——Sherlock注视着他，他缩起脖子等待那个嘲讽的声音在脑中和耳边同时响起，划过凉意的衣领让他低了低头。  
  
那种色彩渐失的注视吞咽了他的平静，瞳孔的黑暗吞噬了原本毫无波澜的视线在虹膜上的舔舐，嘴唇上的刺痛有割破谎言的触觉，Sherlock在脖颈交缠的阴影里的黑夜熄灭他原来眼睛里残留在身躯里的光。  
齿列压迫着嘴唇相撞，Anderson紧闭着嘴把自己蹦到喉咙的心跳咽下去，沉默的钝痛仿佛之前把他们掩藏在犯罪现场破旧厂房下车内的掩影，一样浮浸着尘石的干涩却不甚坚硬，指尖不曾在相触之时舒展而在肩胛骨按压时拥抱钝痛穿越心脏，刻印下另一个个体带来的触感和震慑惊惶，叠加平稳的衣料隔绝肢体的摩擦和慌乱的余喘，无意脱离的紧迫是骇然吞下呼吸的沉烬。  
  
  
 **** _Uncontrolled._  
假若放纵沉溺于其中无可支撑也只得背负失控的假象，只是所丢弃的不曾在无用的现实之中存留心内，谣言也只成指触了。  
毫无意义的压抑破碎缄默，肆意玩纵相溺不可追及，暗痛深重而不足以浅于目视，负之于脊间肋上不可身知，负下而不及。  
  
有所回想而皮肤探触不成回忆，此时的现实闯进内心的暗牢，刀锋尖利情感崩坍，却也只需沉迷于不可控的波澜间得之存活。

**Author's Note:**

> 真不好意思拖了这么久，其实感想什么的我也不知道要说点什么好，就随便聊一聊吧。  
> 其实我在想，这篇文章我想表达的也只是一种不可预知不可预见的无聊命运吧。普通人的生活也许是那些一点一滴粘补起来的不尽完整的，或许一丝波动平衡也就不会继续存在，更不用说另外余波未尽的震悚了。  
> 尖利与平静。这其实是普通人内心永不可弃的一切吧——平静的生活使一切突击的破碎都成为尖叫，包括尖利的琴声与爱意。只是必有一时惊声如鸣其中。
> 
> 可能是自己的文章总是近于晦涩，所以我还是用自己粗劣的语言解释一下吧。  
> 这篇文章是在一次几乎“不可能”的Sherlock与安德森单独查案的时候发生的事情，SH仍然不穿防护服在犯罪现场里拉风四处走，安德森在现场外保持距离——距离并不是隔离一切的唯一假象，只是两人都不曾有过平静罢了。  
> 在安德森还作为一名无聊却默然呆在医学院解刨尸体的学生的时候，他发现了在医学院偏僻地带那个连接生气与死意的街口突然出现的拉琴人——就如同平息的阴影之间跳跃起来的声响，拉人心弦有其扣合，每一种生命平息的默然就如同被琴声所安抚却妄图重回生息——就仿佛Anderson那颗平息的心。  
> 所以当他明白了这是由一场尸体器官盗窃案带来的一切时更加不知所措，这一切在他目睹拉琴人扔下琴弓的时候就有之所止了，离开是必然的选择，然而放不下的记忆就将其伪装成不曾依存的假象吧。他倾听各位名家的乐声，但是拉琴人的愤怒在他的脑子里回荡——这一切不是任何一个妄图遗忘的人想要的真实，于是耳边也只能存下寂静。  
> 这个想法是来自于一句话——“留忆是内心深处的谣言”，自己由英文翻译了一下，不知是否准确。而关于音乐的想法，是因为sherlock的背景音的专辑实在不停触人心弦，自然本人也无可放弃了。  
> 然后是离开之后的一切，工作，婚姻，摇摇欲坠。只是有一日Sherlock闯入现场时给了他一个他似乎已经不再需要的答案。  
> 而他也不知道曾经的一切是在失控之中放纵沉溺，还是不及于指尖。
> 
>  
> 
> 我觉得用这么不知所云的话讲了一堆，其实自己一点用都没有，有些事情直抒平铺就似乎没有了一点意义——所以我现在做的事也是近乎无意的，但如果能有人能够喜欢我的文章，哪怕是一点也好，我都会非常非常高兴。  
> 犹疑了很久，还是没办法把整篇文章的思绪和题目与想法一点一点钩合起来，其实所有都在文章之中了。
> 
> 此外，我想，也许我的这些解释也只是画蛇添足吧，也许不让你看上面这些我所谓的“解释”才是我最想做的，一篇文章我从来都不认为它是依附于作者的思绪，它只在读者的脑中成型——所以有时我又暗暗为了自己模糊的文笔而高兴，也许我的表述让读者有其他的想法，由此有不同的文字结织发散——千人心中有其自性的哈姆雷特——这时候我就能看到各人心中那个自成其性的人了，这实在是一件无与伦比的事。  
> 因此如果我所谓的解释与你心里的那个故事不相符合，就让这些标上注释的文字消失吧，我只想要你保留你心里的那个故事——我的想法是无用的，而它于你也不是必然的结果。
> 
> 但是你的故事，尽管它不一定出自你的笔下，它也不一定出自你的心里——它是你的，它是你的状形，它是你的丰满自有度量——它是你的哈姆雷特。


End file.
